The popularity of spas and hot tubs has increased over the last years to a substantial degree. To save energy a spa is best covered with an insulating cover that retains heat in the water.
A number of different spa cover lift constructions have been designed. Despite the number of designs already available, it is still desirable to have an improved cover which has both aesthetically pleasing appearance and is easy to operate. It is also desirable to have an improved is spa cover lift which requires reduced amounts of materials and is economical to produce.
A problem frequently encountered with spa cover lifts is that they typically require a considerable amount of space along the side to which the cover is removed. This increases the general space requirement of the spa.
Another area of particular significance to this invention is the need for an improved spa cover lift and cover which are adapted to accommodate circular and other non-rectangular spas. Round and other odd-shaped covers, such as octagons, ellipses, hexagons and other potentially attractive spa shapes have been a greater problem to provide a cover lift and combined cover and lift assembly which does not detract from the appearance of the spa installation.
Additionally, the space about the spa is typically restricted when a cover lift is used because they have two spaced mounts. This does not accommodate circular and odd shapes of covers and spas and enable an attractive and clean appearance. Good access from all sides of the spa is also particularly difficult with odd-shaped spas.
The current invention seeks to solve one or more of these concerns or problems in an improved combination not heretofore known in the art of spa covers and associated lift mechanisms.